fairys and ghouls
by Pokarak
Summary: no summary read the story.
1. Chapter 1

In the land of fiore there are many monsters. One such monster which was thought to be extinct is called a ghoul they are like cannibals but instead of just eating, they eat to stay alive and to control their powers. Now meet a boy named Walter slate. This boy is a ghoul, now understand there are more than just him. Now lets watch what he does.

Walking through the town with his hod up and mask on, he began to wistel a tune as he walked towards the towns mayor to collect his pay. As soon as he walked in his nose was assailed with the familiar scent of a dead body as he walked towards the mayors office. As soon as he got there he saw the mayor dead and a boy with blue hair talking to his group of lackeys that slate had decided to call them, as soon as they saw him the cat girl growled. He simply growled back in a playful manner knowing full well she would jump at him, but instead of what he thought would happen the blue haired man smiled at him, "Hello there." the blue haired boy said to him, "I see you found us in a bit of a bad time would you mind waiting for a while?" the blue haired man said as he turned towards the girl and whispered something that made her stop and stare at the masked boy confused. "I am going to collect my pay one way or another." the boy said as he walked past the group towards the dead mayor and grabbe the money bag and tucked in his cloak before he grabbed the man's arm and in one swift movement he ripped it off causing some of the blue haired boys group to cringe as the masked boy put the arm in his cloak, with that he turned to the group and walked past but not before whispering, "Thanks for the free meal guy." as he left.

We now look inside the counsels room as they are currently arguing over our favorite guild. "We have to stop them, wherever they go its sure to bring destruction and pain in its wake!" said goron doma, "Yes but personally I like that little guild, without people like them this world wouldn't be worth living in." Said a blue haired man. "I agree with councilman siegrains idea." said a woman wearing a loosely fitting kamino. "How did you two get on the council anyway?" asked doma with a hint of anger in his voice. "Its because we're strong old man." said siegrain with an evil glint in his eye." As soon as he said that the whole council went into yelling and challenges, "SSSTTOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!" yelled doma as he slammed his fist into the table cracking it in two. "We must focus on the problem at hand," he said as he threw a file on the table showing the mayor and a list of people who were murdered. "We must find their killer so how should we do it?" said doma as he looked around the room. "I think we should send fairytail after him they would surely find and capture him." As soon as yajima suggested it you could here laughing come from the opposite side of the table, that laughter was ultears, "No we should leave him be, why? well Ill tell you why, the last time we sent a squad they came back three days later and were diagnosed insane. Whatever killed these men should be left alone." She said as the council men looked on with shock. "Thats an excellent idea but what about the victims?," said one of the council, "It says they were all slave traders so maybe he was trying to do us a favor?" said one councilman. "Fine we'll leave him be but if i hear about one more death by this mystery character we will have to send in a guild to catch him." said doma as he stood up. "Meeting adjorned." On the way out ultear grabbed her crystal lacrima and sauntered off as a boy in a mask stood on the roof of the building listening to everything.

About now in the fairytail guild a fight was breaking out between our resident fire and ice duo. As the fight raged on the master called erza who was sitting with lucy up to his office. "Yes master, what is it?" said the red headed woman. "Erza this is a special assignment for you and your team,"as he said that he tossed erza a file, "There is supposedly a monster thats been stealing children from a town, but the weird thing is he is sending the children back at night and letting them sleep in their beds but he takes them again in the morning." said makarov with a serious look as he looked at erza's disgusted face. "Thats why im sending your team to find them and the monster what you do after that is your business." said makarov but as soon as he said that he noticed that erza was gone along with her team.

"Erza what are we doing out here anyway?" said natsu as he walked with erza. "We're here to find the missing children and bring their captor to justice." said erza with a stoic pose. "Wait a sec erza i think i smell something." Natsu said as he ran towards the scent of a boy. as soon as he got there he was yanked back by erza who told him to be quiet and watch. As they watched this boy was going around and breaking trees with his bare hands as with one punch the tree fell.

As the tree fell he heard a whisper coming from the bush the fairytail guild mates were hiding in.

He slowly moved his hand to his throwing knife before holding it backwards and walking towards the bush. As soon as he got near erza jumped out and started at him with her sword. As they fought the boy began to get angry he soon found himself on the ground dodging hits from the woman who was straddling him. As erza swung she noticed the boy was wearing a mask that had only one eye as he had let his hood fall in their battle. As soon as she let up the boy had slid underneath her and had used his legs to grab her by the neck and flip her off him. As she flipped she re-equipped into her flight armour as she needed to be fast to catch up with the boy now. The boy then jumped into the trees and started running from branch but as soon as he looked back he noticed an erza scarlet on his tail. Noticing a small trap he had placed he dropped down from the branches letting her get hit in the stomach by a log that he had rigged in case of that scenario. As she landed she heard her friends run towards her before the boy with the mask dropped down in front of her and blocked their path.

"Stop." was all he said and when he said that all of them stopped in awe as a girl of the age of four had been lying down behind erza who just nearly missed her. As soon as he said that they all froze and watched as he looked back at the girl before he grabbed erza bridal style and carried her to natsu, who took hold of her and continued to stare. "Leave." As soon as he said that erza woke up and stood while pointing her sword at the masked boy. "Give us the missing children you pervert." She said with hostility before the boy picked up the sleeping child and placed one finger over his mouth in a shushing motion, "come, follow." He said as he began to walk towards a big two story building that looked like it was abandoned. As he walked erza turned towards natsu and whispered "Why does he think he's in charge of us." She said with a hint of malice as the boy walked into the building with the girl and laid her on a cot that had similar cots next to five other children. "Now what are you doing here?" He asked as he grabbed his mask to take it off…

Now you have to wait to till the next chapter muwahahahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

As he took off his mask one could see a boy around the age of natsu and just a little bit taller than erza. As they looked on he put his mask in the top right corner of his face as it loosely hung over his right eye. As he looked at the children he sighed and walked past the group of mages. "You want drink?" he said as he walked to a small fire with a kettle over it that was boiling coffee. As he pulled it off, the sound of burning flesh was heard before the disgusting sounds of skin regenerating at an unbelievably fast pace was heard by the dragonslayer causing him to want to puke. As he turned green the boy brought four tin cans the had there lid coned and pointed up. he quickly poured them there drink before he poured his own and began drinking. As the girls drank they let out a contempt sigh and the boys could only relax as they drank his coffee.

When they were done drinking the boy grabbed their cans and put them near the fire, but before he could get all the way back a girl as old as lucy had woken up and screamed as she quickly used her magic to bind and gag the four fairy tail mages. As soon as she did so she ran towards the fire and pulled out a knife from the wall before pointing it at them, little did she know that walter was right behind her before she felt his hand moving her into a hug that had began to calm her. "Mm-mmph-mm-m?" (What is going on?) said are scarlet haired mage. As she said that the girl had calmed down and was having a conversation with walter. Soon after the girl had cut them loose and had begun to use the knife she was holding to whittle away at a small twig sharpening it to a point before handing it to walter who would only glance at it before telling her to keep going. "Okay can someone explain why she tied and gagged us?" said lucy as she rubbed her wrists, "Yes." was all she got in reply from the girl while the boy just grunted. "Well are you going to explain?" she said slightly irritated before she had felt the grip of a small girl grab her hair and pull before grabbing her breasts and squeezing which got a shriek from lucy while the girl had begun doing the same to her own before she began to pout. "Onee-san she's too loud." She said while pointing an accusatory finger at our favorite blonde spirit mage.

While this was going on a woman in a loose fitting kamino had been watching as they laughed at the blondes facial expressions, but before she could move walter with his mask on and knife at the ready was behind her with a finger to his mouth. "If you value your life and any hopes of having a family, I would choose my next words very carefully." He said as he moved is knife to her throat and her womb before digging into her womb with the knife. "Ooh at least take me on a date first." she joked before she had the knife move across her womb, which left a small trail of blood. "Do not joke with me around." he said before he moved her towards an open field. "What do you want councilwoman ultear?" he said with a tone that meant pain if she gave the wrong answer. "Honestly I was coming to give you some information on a certain man named slate." As soon as she said that he just scoffed and threw a knife with such precision that it cleanly cut some of her hair before it stapped a squirrel that was trying to climb away. "I dont care about him i just want to know if you have my meal ready." He said as she grinned and moved towards him while moving her kamino sleeve down her shoulder exposig her shoulder which the boy quickly bit into as she grinned and held onto her shoulder to stop the bleeding. When he was done, he let go pf her and turned his back before looking over his shoulder. "Honestly ultear, I'm going to join a guild so you dont have to spy on me and you can call me up as many times as you want." He said before he jumped towards the trees and ran to the litle encampment to find the children leaving, but he jumped down in front of them and let them know by coughing into his hand. "Children I have some news for you." said as he smiled sadly. "I'm leaving to join a guild. I'm leaving tonight and i want you to stay here and protect the forest and the small building we call home. "I will send money every month so I want you to go to the center of town every morning on the last day of the month and take the money thats in the fountain. If I did my math correct then this place should be a guild hall in no time." He said as the girls cried tears of joy and the boys cheered before they quieted themselves, "Now I know that its sad i'm leaving but i'm leaving cynthia and Garret in charge until the day I can come back and be your guilds ace." He said before he raised his fist in the air getting hugs from all the children, as they hugged him some of them put a hand over their right eye as their symbol and ode to him. While doing this the fairy tail mages grinned as their job was over but what they didnt count on was the boy leaving and heading towards the central road that lead to the train. "What are you waiting for fairy's? Aren't we heading to fairy tail to sign me up?" He said as he pulled his mask down and brought his hood up and began to walk towards the train….

Authors note: I honestly never thought about this but if you want to know more about my OC just send me a message. Im also running out of ideas for my character so please your input is greatly appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3

While the fairy tail wizards were walking with their new companion, who was walking in front of them, they heard a small rustling in the bushes and erza quickly re-equipped her sword and the other mages had gotten ready to fight. Although what happened next was a surprise to everyone except the masked man who was still watching the bush, as a small bunny had hopped out only to get a knife to the throat and to be dead of blood loss in less than a few minutes. As erza starred in anger and lucy cringed and turned green, the boy had begun to skin the rabbit taking only a few seconds to do so and throw away the rabbits body into the woods. With that they continued to walk. The fairy tail mages walking in silence. As soon as they saw magnolia slate had stopped and clutched his eye before he sprinted off in the direction of a brook before he grabbed a paper package from his bag but before he could unwrap it he heard erza break through the brush and with caution she approached him. "Stop!" He yelled, "Just head back into town, I'll meet you at the fairy tail guild hall." He said as he looked to her deadly serious.

As she turned and left he ripped open the package and began eating which calmed him down and he felt as though he was fine. He soon got up and discarded the paper by ripping it up and burying it in the dirt. As he walked away he felt his body heal and he looked to where he was healing from and noticed it was his arm, as it had been cut when he ran to the brook. He soon walked into town gaining curious looks from the townspeople as they saw his mask. As he walked into fairy tail he noticed that his pink haired companion was picking a fight with the ice make mage. As he walked to the counter Mirajane greeted him, "Hi there, are you posting a job?" as she said that slate had tilted his head and asked in a very serious tone, "No I would like to join." He said with a wave of his hand. (Imagine the jedi mind trick except his whole hand) With that she smiled and pointed towards the fairytail master that was busy talking with gildarts. "As he walked to the master gildarts noticed him signalling the master to look at slate. "Hello what can I do for you today?" He asked with a look of wonder trying to get a peek. "I simply wanted to join your guild." With that the whole guild was silenced as makarov took on a look of thinking before he grinned "Fine you can definitely join." As he said that the whole guild cheered and went into party mode before slate got his mark on the side of his neck. After words slate left and decided to sleep in a tree that night.

Authors note: Sorry for such a short chapter. I just have a lot on my plate including finals. Ok now if you want to ask me about any story arcs i'm going to tell you straight up I'm only going to include slate into the tartorous arc but before then i'm going to do the phantom arc so be ready for that in a few days, also I was wondering if anyone wants me to put in their OC's just send me a form like this.

Name:

Age:

Magic/power:

Personality:  
Discription:

From today on word I'm going to try to push out a chapter every few weeks. 


	4. Chapter 4

The morning had come and when slate had finally set foot back into the guild he had found most of them asleep except for the master who was drinking coffee and mirajane who was cleaning the bar. As she cleaned she glanced up and saw slate walk over to the bar before he had cleaned grabbed a small package from his pocket and popped two sugar cubes into his mouth. As he did so he heard the master grunt in in greeting and in turn he did the same. As soon as that was done he had walked over to the board and grabbed a job which was to translate a few lines of text that was written in a strange language. As he read it over he instantly knew what it was and decided to rip up the job. As soon as that was done he heard natsu groan and slowly stand up before he bolted up and woke the rest of the guild. As they began to get back into the swing of things natsu had grabbed ucy and they left soon after gray had gone after them and then erza. As they were gone slate had began to explore the town but soon found himself running away from some shop owners because he had insulted their coffee. After a few days he had been sleeping in the tree when he heard a very large crash and with that, he woke up to find three bodies held in a crucified gesture bolted to his tree.

As soon as morning hit he was woken up by screams and he had heard erza jump at him with her sword in hand. He had dodged in time before he was forced back by natsu who was attacking him with fists aflame. "WILL YOU STOP FOR A SECOND!" Slate yelled as he dodged everyhit thrown at him before he heard the master calm everyone down. "Everyone is that how you truly treat a fairy tail member? Im disappointed in all of you." He said before he turned to slate. "Boy explain yourself, Why would you do this?" as he said that slate had walked to the bodies of levy jet and droy before he turned with a scowl that meant death to all those in his way. "This is not my work." He said simply before he ripped the bindings off, before he turned back to fairy tail. "Im going to phantom for doing this, I know not who or what did this but I know I will have their head on a silver platter." As soon as he said that he moved his mask down over his face and marched towards phantom with the rest of fairytail in tow.

As they walked towards phantom slate gave a feral roar and ran to the doors before he kicked them down and started attacking everyone in his way. As he fought fairy tail and phantom both watched in awe as he cleanly took out three men and beat the crap out of four more. "What are you waiting for attack!" He roared as the rest of fairy tail joined and soon both guilds were fighting. As they fought A man with studs along his jaw and over his eye and a woman wearing a black mask with both eyes exposed were sitting on the banisters the girl watching slate closely, while the man with the studded face grinned as he saw titania. As they fought the lady had dropped down slowly made her way towards slate who at the moment was beating everyone in his oathe towards the stairs.

As the she walked she gave a feral grin and jumped at slate but before she knew it slate had grabbed her by the neck and had flung her towards the roof. As he did that the girls eyes turned black and red and a centipede like tail came from her back and it had flung itself at slate who with wide eyes had dodged just in time to let his tail out as the two began clashing.

Soon their guild master had fallen and as he fell slate had flung himself towards him and had used his tails to block the girl from him. He soon grabbed the master and held him close. "Fairy tail retreat, master has fallen, lets go!" He yelled before he had ran to the door with the rest of fairy tail. As they ran the woman grinned and licked her fingers as she tasted slates blood. As she did so phantom celebrated and gajeel had begun to talk about their fights.

As soon as fairytail got back makarov was rushed to porlyusica while the rest of them were sitting in the basement and talking. As they talked slate could be seen in the corner a hand holding a dagger that was broken in half, as he held the dagger his ars had begun to shake before he snapped back into reality. He then opened his mouth to say something before he felt the guild shake, as it shook he and the remaining fairytail members ran outside to meet a giant walking castle. "Everyone stand back, we don't know what that thing is capable of." He said with all seriousness. "FAIRIES COWER IN FEAR OF THE JUPITER CANNON." As Jose said that slate grimaced and turned towards lucy before grabbing her arm and leading her to a horse. "Ride as far as you can and don't come back until you don't hear explosions." As he said that the jupiter cannon had begun to charge. "GO NOW!" He yelled before slapping the horses rear forcing it to start at a galloping speed. "Ok Jose if you want to play this game then lets go." As he said that Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman had stood next to eachother. As the jupiter cannon had fired slates eye grew black and red and his tails extended surprising everyone in fairy tail, as he blocked the jupiter cannon. Soon he allowed his tails to move back into his body before he collapsed from exhaustion. As he collapsed Erza gasped and caught him before barking at elfman to grab him and take him to the guild. As she said that she saw slate get up and stand before he bit into his hand ripping off his thumb, which quickly regenerated. As he did so he grinned and looked at the fairy tail mages. "Aren't we going to bring this thing down?" He said with a friendly smile before he turned and used his tails to grab the jupiter cannon's barrel to let him inside….

Authors note: Cliffhangers for the win. Ok if you want another chapter then please throw me a bone here because I definitely need the reviews so please send me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

As he flew down the barrel of the jupiter cannon he heard natsu follow him. As they both landed he smelt the woman who had fought him before and began chasing the scent but before natsu could chase after him he was met with totomaru. As they fought slate ran into a semi wide hall-way that smelt of the woman. As she watched him carefully sol had decided to show his face. "OH what do we have here hmmm? A monster locked in a boy?" He said as he looked slate over who just grunted and got down to a race starting stance. As he did so the girl looked irritatedly at sol who just laughed. "Now lets see how well you dodge hmm?" He said as he launched a giant boulder towards slate who bolted forward, as he ran his eye turned black and sol who was mere seconds away from dying had dodged giving slate the rest of the hallway to run through. As slate ran sol turned just in time to meet a pissed off ghoul who used her tail to stab him through the legs. She then turned to chase slate who at the moment had just met grey who was fighting juvia at the top of the guild hall. As they fought grey jumped back from a water lock only to find slate trapped inside with a peaceful look on his face. "My prince it's…who are you?" She asked slightly peeved that slate was where grey should be, instead of an answer she got a pat on the back from the masked woman who grabbed slates body and had walked off with it to where gajeel and natsu were duking it out only to stop as they both heard the feral growl of the woman who had a demonic aura surrounding her. "Gajeel stop playing and finish this already." She said in a voice that was akin to that of a very pissed off erza.

Meanwhile slate was playing passed out until he heard her talk it was that, the voice of the woman holding him, that made him snap awake just in time before she could threaten the two dragonslayers anymore. As he woke up he spun and let his tail fly out and cut off her arm. As she was getting over her initial shock, He rushed her and used his tails to grab her and her arm before he threw her at gajeel. As she made contact with gajeel Natsu ran to slates side as slate stood there smiling and chuckling to himself. "I'm fine with a subordinate to me acting out but when it comes to a f..f..friends life, I will end your miserable excuse of a life." as he said that natsu looked at him scared before grinning and taking on a fighting stance but before he could move he felt a hand grab his head and he suddenly dropped into a fit of screaming and pain before standing up and grinning. As slate got into a fighting stance his eye turned black and red before he rushed the woman and began to stab her repeatedly in the chest before she vomited blood as she did that he ran to her face and used his thumb to wipe the blood and have a small taste as he did his eye widened and his mouth turned to a smile that stretched from ear to ear before he began to rip into her body as she screamed. As he ate both gajeel and natsu stopped to look at him before natsu snapped into action and kicked him in the side sending him flying into a wall. As slate stood up the blood was still dripping from his mouth as he growled at natsu before he blinked. As he looked at his hands he grimaced and ran to the woman who was smiling before she grabbed his head and whispered something unintelligible to natsu and gajeel. As she laid back a tentacle rushed at her neck and decapitated her. As her neck was cut the boy grabbed her head and put it in a sack before he took the body and left leaving natsu and gajeel to look on in fear and wonder at slates back. As he walked he ran into erza's fight with jose. As she fought jose noticed slate and went to kill him with a death wave. As the wave approached slate looked up at jose with such a look of hate and bloodlust that jose had to look away.

His first mistake. As he turned away slate rushed him and a tail was shot through his shoulders, as he screamed slate flung him into a wall before he grabbed him and threw him into the air. As jose flew slate brought out two hidden blades that were clear and began to dash around jose leaving long gashes and cuts all over jose's body. As jose finally fell to the ground slate stopped and looked up before grinning and running towards erza and grabbing her to run for cover because at that point makarov dropped from the ceiling and used his fairy law to end the war. As fairy law came down slate ran out of the building and jumped using his tails to slowly cushion his fall. As he let erza down he looked at the guildhall before he 'tsked' and ran to the coast to retrieve the female ghouls body before he burned it with a match he held in his pocket. As the body burned he smiled and began to cry silently as he watched the body burn.

After the war fairy tail began working on the new guildhall. As they worked mira ran out to let them know lunch had started, as she went telling anyone who hadn't heard she found slate working on parts of the support beams while carrying one over each shoulder. As he worked she gave a smile and called out to slate who looked dropped the board he was holding and began running towards his stuff which was sitting in a pile near a stack of papers that had some royal looking seals on them. As they went to lunch slate grabbed a chair and dragged it all the way ti the edge of the forest. As he did so he slowly began singing a song he remembered hearing on one of his travels to an island of the coast. As he was humming he didn't notice laxus and makarov drag their chairs near his as well as the attention from everyone in the guild who wasn't eating. As he hummed he slowly went into singing. "I dont want to set the world on fire~, I just want to start~ a flame in your heart." As he sang he began to rock back and forth slowly getting into the swing of the song he was singing. As he sang Mira and Erza both watched in awe and shock at how gentle his voice was and how open he was while he was singing. As they soon got back to work, Erza stopped slate to hand him a ticket to the akane resort with her and team natsu. "Slate you're coming with us whether you want to or not." "Oh really and why is that?" "Because I want you to come and because I feel like you need this just like this." As she said that he thought and smiled. "Fine I'll join you guys on vacation on one condition." He said with a triumphant smile. "Fine name your deal." "I get to have one of your knives." He said as she re-equipped a knife into her palm and handed it to him. "Fine now we go." As they left for akane resort a man with jet black hair and red sunglasses watched from miles away. Grinning at slates behavior. "Good luck my boy, you're gonna need all you can get."


End file.
